


An Action-filled Afternoon

by Tuvstarrs



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hanabi gets a surprise, Kinda canon compliant, LLF Comment Project, One thing leads to the other, PWP, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Sparring Session, Sweet Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuvstarrs/pseuds/Tuvstarrs
Summary: Choosing to spend a rare, free afternoon in the gym, Konohamaru gets an unexpected sparring partner and one thing leads to anotherOR:Konohana: Sparring partners, both vertical and horizontal





	1. Chapter 1

Pausing for a moment to wipe away the perspiration that had started to sting his eyes, he took a deep breath before closing them again and refocusing his chakra towards the palm of his hand.

He was so close; he knew he was, he could feel it.

Logically, he knew that a successful attempt to infuse fire chakra into the Rasengan wasn’t going to be achieved overnight and that he shouldn’t get discouraged by how his experiments tended to—literally—blow up in his face, but he still couldn’t help the frustration seeping in, as unwelcome and unwanted as it was.

Gritting his teeth he gave it another go and tried not to get disappointed when his next attempt ended much like the last.

Deciding to give up for the night, he switched to some basic taijutsu instead. Between the higher level missions, guest lecturing, and guiding his own team through training and missions, he was busier than ever and rarely got time to simply run a few laps and do a proper workout. Today, however, his team was out on a basic maintenance mission by themselves. With no mission of his own and his team not needing him, he had after finishing a quick guest lecturing class after lunch, found himself with an afternoon to spare for once. It hadn’t taken him long to decide to head down to the training area since he was already there, and despite his frustration over the lack of progress with the new technique, he didn’t regret coming down there.

It felt _good_ to be working out again.

Feeling the sweat stick to the back of his shirt, the thought crossed his mind—not for the first time—that they really ought to install an air conditioner into the gym. He was sure he wouldn’t be the only one welcoming the upgrade.

Before he had started he had changed out of his well-worn jounin uniform into a simple pair of sweatpants and a plain t-shirt, and now he was eyeing the clock, weighing the chances of someone walking in on him against the added relief of ditching the sweaty, sticky tee. Considering how late it was in the afternoon, he deemed it pretty unlikely. School had finished hours ago and the building was fairly empty, so he lifted up his shirt to pull it off, only to freeze halfway through when a young woman’s voice rang out.

“Do you always work out half-naked?”

He remained frozen for a short moment before recognising the voice and turning around to face the newcomer, “Only when there is a god-damned heat-wave in town and the gym’s empty. What’s it to you?” he asked, smirking.

“Oh, nothing. Just didn’t want you to scare the children,” she smiled innocently and moved to remove her shoes. Seeing his surprised look, she continued, “what? You looked like you needed a partner and we haven’t sparred in ages.

He knew he was grinning from ear to ear like a complete idiot, but he couldn’t help it, this woman. She was a vixen of sweet smiles and scalding sass, a deadly combination. “Fine but only hand to hand combat, no ninjutsu. I’d like to be able to sit tomorrow and you giving me an ass-whooping would very much hinder that.”

“Can’t really see how that’s my problem, but fine, I promise I won’t embarrass you too much,” she shrugged and walked closer.

He rolled his eyes at that, smartass, and automatically moved into a battle stance, “just remember, using the Byakugan and the Gentle Fist is cheating.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?”

“Yes, you. All the time,” he shot back and attacked. Going in low, he braced himself with one hand and threw out his leg to sweep hers. A maneuver she easily dodged and swiftly followed up with a series of punches and kicks which forced him on the defensive. While he held the advantage of being both larger and stronger, she was faster and he had to focus on holding his ground against her attacks as they danced around the arena in a fluid, deadly rhythm. He was taking great enjoyment out of sparring with her and soon lost track of the time as they went through the sets over and over, and judging by her wide grin she took great pleasure in trying her best to pound him into the ground too.

Damn, she was sexy when she was trying to kill him.

Then he almost got in a clean kick to her side and she jumped back towards the wall behind her to dodge. He quickly followed and shoved her against it, knowing well a hit like that wouldn't faze her in the least.

She was breathing heavily and her low ponytail had come slightly undone. Her cheeks were flushed and yet she wore a cocky grin as she looked up at him from the hand-lock he had her in. It made her, if possible, even more attractive. It wasn’t often she flushed like that, and it reminded him of other times he had seen her just as rosy-cheeked and sweaty.

Pressing her up against the wall, he leaned closer, “gods, you have no idea how much I’ve missed you, Hanabi. I thought you weren’t going to be back until tomorrow.”

“Not as much as I’ve missed you. We weren’t, but the mission went quicker than expected. I was heading towards the teacher’s lounge to sit down and write the report when I happened to walk past my half-naked boyfriend.” “

Glad you did,” he murmured before leaning in closer to whisper in her ear, “your perfume; it’s new, isn’t it? It’s driving me insane."

Her cheeks grew a deeper crimson but she still insisted on keeping up the banter. “Oh, I swapped to a crisper, more summery one now that it’s getting hotter outside, glad to hear you noticed,” she explained before pausing and taking a whiff in the air. “Sorry but can’t say the same about you. You just smell of fresh sweat,” she teased, and he couldn’t help but chuckle, way to break the mood.

“Oi, what do you expect, I’d been in here for a good couple of hours before you walked in and disrupted my training routine.”

“Did I say I didn't like it?” she asked cheekily before closing the last few centimetres between them to reach his lips in a heated kiss he eagerly returned. He dropped his hand from the wall behind her to sneak it around her waist and closed his eyes as the kiss deepened, allowing a moment to lose himself in the overwhelming sensation of tasting the sweetness of her lips. Then he reopened them, groaned, and paused.

“You really do drive me crazy, woman. If we keep going like this I won’t be able to stop myself, and then we’ll really scar the kids for good if they accidentally walk in on us.”

Giggling at the mental image of the academy kids peeking in through the door and getting the shock of their lives when catching their sensei’s barehanded, she raised an eyebrow, “fair point. My place?”


	2. Chapter 2

She saw him open his mouth to agree when he suddenly paled and stiffened. “Uh, how about my place instead? It’s more...private,” he suggested, but she wasn’t buying it.

“Why not mine?” she asked and raised a questioning eyebrow, but despite her intention of keeping a straight face, she couldn’t completely stop the corner of her lips from quirking upwards. She knew exactly why he didn’t want to go to her place, and she couldn’t wait until he cracked and admitted it.

“...Well, isn’t your dad going to be there?”

There it was.

“Yes, most likely, he’s usually home around this time of the day.”

“Aren’t you afraid he’ll catch us?”

“We’ll just have to make sure he won’t then, won’t we?”

“Hey, listen. I’m all for a little excitement in the bedroom, but only the kind where I actually live to tell the tale.”

“Were you planning on telling a lot of people what we do in the bedroom?”

“Ah, no—of course not. You know what I mean,” he stammered, and she had all the trouble not to laugh at his misery.

“You _are_ going to have to face him at some point, you know?”

“I _have_ faced him,” he reminded her sternly, “he knows well that we’re a couple. I’d just prefer our interactions to take place exclusively in situations during which I have my pants on. Heck, I’d prefer the academy students catching us barehanded than him.”

She just rolled her eyes. “A good shinobi doesn’t get caught.”

“Excuse me, young miss,” he said and cocked his head to the side. “Is that a challenge?”

“I’m giving you a mission,” she grinned, and she saw determination flash by in his eyes for a second before he groaned and threw his head down in a small bow.

“You’re killing me here, woman. I just don’t see how sneaking around like a couple of love-struck teenagers behind the school dumpster is the ideal when we have a whole house to ourselves.”

“Fine. Your place it is,” she caved, though she still felt a bit peeved about it. She just wished they could move around as freely in her own home, as they could in his. To get back at him she shot him a challenge instead, “But the last one there has to buy the other dinner,” she said and took great pleasure in seeing his eyes widen for a moment before narrowing as a smirk replaced the exasperated look he had donned mere moments ago.

“Oh, it’s so on.”

…

“What on earth took you so long? I thought you’d gotten lost or something, and...did you get changed?” she asked, her earlier irritation having returned and doubled from having to sit and wait for him.

“Sorry, just realised I left my wallet in the changing room. Had to go back for it, threw my shirt back on while there. Remind me to have a spare key made for you,” he explained, giving her an apologetic smile and scratching the back of his neck nervously.

“Your wallet? Wh—ah, nevermind. At least you’re here now.”

“Yes, and more than eager to make it up to you, and make up for lost time,” he grinned and pulled her inside, towards the bedroom and his bed. Once there he nudged her to sit while he placed himself in front of her. He leaned in to reclaim her lips, and she couldn’t help the small moan when she finally got to taste him again. She hadn’t been lying when she said she had missed him, and seeing his blue eyes cloud over with raw, unrestrained desire before he closed them as he deepened the kiss made her want to pull him down over her right away.

Patience, she had to remind herself. They had all night. Sure, she should probably write that report at some stage, but Naruto wouldn't complain if it happened tomorrow. It was too late now anyhow, well past dinner time and dark outside.

Pulling her closer, he broke the kiss to let his lips wander.

He showered her in small, feather-light pecks along her cheek until he got to her ear, and she bit her lip to stop the moan that threatened to slip out when he reached that sensitive spot just below her jawline.

Sucking in a small, surprised gasp for air, she decided she couldn’t wait any longer.

She needed more of him, _now_.

Drawing him closer, she pushed up his shirt in a demand for him to remove it. He obediently obliged and paused to ditch it on the floor beside them. Wasting no time as soon as it was off, she pulled him in closer again, eager to feel his skin against her fingertips.

She ran her fingers along his back, feeling his well-defined shoulder muscles ripple when he moved to kiss her neck.

As he moved on further down he left a trail of kisses and pecks, murmuring sweet nothings against her jawline. Taking the time to stop every so often to give a little nip, he then placed a tender kiss on the small bite-mark in a silent apology that left her skin burning.

He had barely touched her, she was still fully dressed, and yet she was already gasping for air.

Then, when he reached her collarbone he made a little noise and tugged at her obi in a request for further access so that he could reach underneath. When her clothing loosened he gave her a quick kiss before opening her kimono and dropping his head low again, continuing his mission to explore every inch of her body with his kisses. “God, you’re so beautiful,” he mumbled, and the husky tone of his voice sent shivers down her spine. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” she murmured back, running her fingers up and down his back before grabbing his hair when he reached her nipple. He made a gentle, playful tug with his teeth, knowing well how sensitive she was, before letting his tongue make a small twirl around it and taking it in his mouth while sneaking his hand up to cup her other breast.

She felt herself arch into his touch, she needed _more_. “K—Konohamaru—”

“Yes?” she felt him grin against her before he looked up at her in surprise when she pushed him off her. He quickly caught on though when she motioned for him to lie down instead and switched places without any complaints.

He had barely even touched the bed before she moved on top of him and leaned down in a heated kiss.

Needily letting her fingers trail across his stomach, she felt his abs tense underneath the skin as she sat up to straddle his hips.

First, he simply let her do as she pleased but when she made a small, experimental rotation of her hips, grinding herself against him, his eyes widened and he let out a small whimper before dropping his head back against the mattress.

“Gods, you—” he muttered before cutting himself off and looking up at her again. His eyes clouded with lust as he grabbed her kimono and ripped it down over her shoulders, leaving her completely bare on her upper body.

Shrugging his hands off of her, she leaned in closer. Playfully scratching her nails against his abs again before letting her hand follow his v-line. As she dipped it low and cupped him through his clothes, she revelled in the instant reaction.

His eyes widened again and he arched into her touch, lifting his hips off the bed, “P—please.”

She cocked her head to the side, “Please, what?”

“Please. I—I need you,” he breathed, shifting uncomfortably under her touch in a desperate attempt to increase friction. “I’ve missed you—so much,”

“Not yet,” she denied and made a demanding tug at his pants.

As soon as he had shimmied himself out of his pants and underwear, she took him in her mouth and grinned around him as she heard his breath hitch while his thighs involuntarily jerked forward.

“Gods,” he begged again as she pressed him back onto the mattress and started sucking.

She let her tongue playfully twirl around the tip at first, tasting the saltiness, but soon she started taking in more of him, sucking faster and harder as she savoured how his breath came out in hitched, near sobbing gasps for air and low moans. She felt his stomach and thigh muscles release and contract in rhythm with her sucking.

She couldn’t see him. He had thrown his head down back into the mattress, but his hands moved up to clutch desperately at her hair and suddenly it wasn’t enough. Hearing and feeling his need for her enhanced her own for him.

Sitting up and dropping her hakama on the floor—she didn’t need to ask. As soon as he felt the loss of contact he looked up, and seeing her remove the last piece of clothing, he switched places again so quick, and pressed her down into the mattress so fast, that she had to cover her mouth not to cry out when his lips found her centre. His heated breath sent shudders down her spine as he gave her a quick nip on the inside of her thigh before returning his focus on her clit.

Some nights he’d like to take his time, play with her and caress every inch of her body until she came close to begging him to just get on with it.

Not tonight.

Tonight she swore he could sense her desperation—almost matching his—and he wasted no time. Gently pushing two fingers into her throbbing centre, he started moving them as he eagerly licked, sucked, and kissed her while holding her down with his other hand.

Her breath came out in ragged sobs as she begged him to move faster, _harder_ , and he obeyed her commands with an almost fervent enthusiasm.

He _wanted_ to see her come undone for him, he _needed_ it. Almost as much as she did.

Seeing her desperation reflected in his eyes when she threw a glance down at him was what finally drove her over the edge. Mercilessly continuing to move his fingers in and out of her, he let his breath tickle her clit as he carried her through her spike.

Giving her a few moments to calm down after her high, he moved up to lie beside her, kissing her neck gently and hugging her closely.

As she felt her pulse slowly return to normal, she returned the hug, sneaking her hand down between them to grip the erection pressing against her stomach, and grinned when she heard him sucking in a hissing breath of air. She silenced him with her lips and watched his eyes shut as the pleasure intensified when she grappled him and started moving her hand.

She felt his entire body tense and his hands moving up to grab her hair as she picked up her speed. Pressing his face to her neck, she felt his jaw tighten as he tried to hold in a low moan.

She pushed him down into the mattress again, and straddled him, sparing no time lowering herself down on his throbbing shaft and bit her lip when she felt him _finally_ , fill her up.

God, she had missed this. Rolling her hips she sat up straighter, almost leaning back a bit, and grabbed onto his thighs for support as she picked up the pace to satiate the pressure that had already started to re-coil low in her spine.

He followed her movements with his hips, arching into her, before sitting up and grabbing onto her desperately. He hid his face in her neck again and gave her a nip before reaching up to kiss her eagerly.

“Fuck, Hanabi. You drive me insane,” he breathed between kisses. He grabbed onto her ass, bringing her closer, _deeper_.

He was close. She felt it in the tremors travelling through him as he angled himself deeper into her, taking control of the pace and quickening it by virtually lifting her up and pushing her down on him. She heard him groan hungrily as he desperately pressed her firmer against him.

Answering his kisses, she rolled her hips faster to match his thrusting and threw her head back; only in the next moment gasp in surprise as he took her nipple into his mouth, sucking hard. It tightened the coiling deep inside and she bit her lip when he sneaked a hand in between them.

When he pressed his finger-tip against her clit, a sudden jolt surged through her, sending her entire body shuddering. She was only vaguely aware that his body went stiff too as he groaningly found his release.

Taking a couple of moments to come down from their highs, they merely held onto each other before he sighed and pulled her down on top of him as he collapsed back onto the mattress.

As their heartbeats slowly returned to normal, she moved to lay beside him, stretching contently before giving him a quick peck and snuggling herself in against his chest. It had been a long couple of weeks and she was exhausted after the trip, but now she was finally where she was meant to be again. In his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Last part of the afternoon and this one has all the awkward fluff!

Chapter three

Rolling over on his back, he stretched and let out a deep, satiated sigh before sitting up in bed. He threw a quick glance at the time and made a quick estimate in his head, it was time to get going. He nudged her gently to get her attention. “Hey, I’m starving, want to go out and get something to eat?”

“...Um, at this hour? No? What are you on about?” she groaned and rolled over, away from him and his boyish over-enthusiasm, it was way too late for that.

“Oh, come on,” he insisted, moving closer and nuzzling his head down in over her shoulder as he hugged her from behind. “Humour me, please? It could be nice to go out together, we don’t often get the chance.”

When she peeked over her shoulder and looked at him with a mix of skepticism and curiosity, he knew he had won.

“You’re acting really odd tonight; why not just grab something from the fridge?”

“Eh, don’t really have much at home, and as I said, it would be nice to go out together, right?”

“Okay, fine, but you’re paying, remember? You lost the bet,” she teased and rolled over to give him a quick kiss.

“Oi, honestly, what do you think of me? Of course, my treat,” he grinned. She was never going to let him live that one down. Well, hopefully, before the night was over he would be able to make it up to her properly…

Jumping off the bed, he tugged gently at her arm and nodded for her to join him in a quick shower. When she didn’t immediately follow, instead choosing to nuzzle herself deeper in under the blanket he simply picked her up and carried her there, under the threat of violence and a nasty attempt to tickle him into submission. 

Once they’d washed themselves, he got a pair of jeans and a light blue button-down shirt out of his closet and started putting them on, though freezing when he saw her staring. Feeling the tip of his ears grew warm under her scrutiny, he tried to play it off to distract her. “Seeing something you like?”

“I don’t know about like, more like I’m seeing something odd. Can’t remember the last time I saw you in civilian clothes,” she countered.

Darn, there was no fooling her tonight, she had caught on that he was up to something.

“I do own normal clothes you know, and I don’t have to wear the uniform 24/7. I never see you wear yours, by the way.”

“But we weren’t talking about me now, were we?”

“Don’t really know what you want me to say, come on now, let’s get dressed. I wasn’t kidding when I said I’m starving, and as you so kindly reminded me, I owe you dinner,” he tried to convince her to let it go, and finally she shrugged and continued to fasten her belt to finish getting ready.

“Fine, but if you dragged me out of bed at this hour to have ramen at Ichiraku, I swear -”

“I get it, I get it. Geeze, what does a guy have to do to take his girlfriend out to dinner? Come on now. I know a place, and it isn’t Ichiraku’s, I promise,” he silenced her protests and held up the door for her. Then he grabbed his jacket and scarf before closing the door behind them.

He knew she was suspicious of something; he hadn’t been as inconspicuous as he had hoped, but he just couldn’t contain himself. Thinking about what was waiting for them up ahead made his mouth dry and he swallowed several times to straighten himself out and took her hand. Then he dropped it again equally fast as the thought hit him that his palms were probably sweaty from nervousness, and tried to grin confidently at her when she threw him a look for his odd behaviour.

He led her through the main shopping district out towards the edge of the village, ignoring her confused looks. When they finally reached the park he took a deep breath to calm himself down before leading her to the spot he had in mind.

The butterflies in his stomach made a nauseating loop when she spotted the picnic-basket underneath the willow tree by the lake, and he saw how her eyes widened in surprise as her hand flew up to cover her mouth. The basket was resting on top of a soft blanket, and was surrounded by several dozen candle-lights.

She turned to him, wordlessly asking for an explanation, and he felt his cheeks burn as he stammered out that he thought a welcome-back picnic could be nice.

“But—how? When? You had no idea I was going to return today!?”

“Ah, let’s just say I owe Moegi and Udon one. When I went back to ‘pick up my wallet’ I actually gave them a quick call,” he explained, scratching his neck in embarrassment. “How about we sit?” he asked and gestured for her to take a seat while he picked up a bottle of wine and poured them both a glass.

“So, all of your odd behaviour today. The insistence that we slept at your place, the nagging about going out to eat, the wallet? Your clothes? It was all because you wanted to surprise me?” she asked once she had made herself comfortable on the blanket.

“Um...yes? Do you like it?” he asked, the butterflies making another loop. Earlier she had seemed stunned and excited about the surprise picnic under the stars, but now her face disclosed nothing of her thoughts. What if she thought it was stupid? Then a big smile spread across her delicate features, and she laughed in pure delight.

“Konohamaru, I love it. It’s so thoughtful!” she beamed and his shoulders dropped in pure relief.

Seeing her smile made all the planning and nervousness worth it. He couldn’t help but notice how her eyes would catch the moonlight when she moved, reflecting its pale shine like a stunning mosaic-piece made entirely out of pearls. She was so beautiful that it felt like he forgot to breathe whenever he looked at her.

She brought him out of his trance by kissing him, and he tasted the sweet wine on her lips.

He sat up a little up straighter and showed his hand in the pocket of his leather jacket. He had originally planned on doing this after dinner, but he didn’t think he could last that long, lest he’d die from anxiety.

“Ah, actually, it wasn’t just my clothes that was the reason for me wanting to go to my place. I had something else I needed to pick up too.” he said and cleared his throat. Pulling out a small brown box, everything he wanted to say got stuck in his throat when she made a little noise in pure shock.

Her hands went up to cover her mouth again and she stared at him wide-eyed.

She was waiting for him to say something, he had to say something!

“Ah, um, I, do you?-I know this is sudden, and you don’t have to give me an answer right n-"

“YES!!!” she shouted and threw herself into his arms.

…  
Bonus scene: 

After they had both calmed down a bit—and he had replenished the glasses of wine they spilled when she tackled him—they resumed the feast. He had to give it to his friends. Given the short notice, they had really outdone themselves. He had to find a way to thank them later. 

Hanabi had gotten quiet, thoughtfully chewing on a piece of chicken when she stopped and looked at him. 

“But, what I don’t get, is how could they know the timeframe? The chicken is still warm, and the wine is chilled, so it couldn’t have been all that long since they left?”

“Ah, I said that I would keep you busy for a few hours to give them a chance to prep everything, said I would have you here by ten. I had planned on doing it myself, and only enlist them to set it up, but you surprised me by coming home earlier,” he explained and took another sip of wine. 

“You said what to them?” 

“Sorry? I don’t under-ah, no!! I didn’t give them any more details than that, I promise!” he tried to subdue her and lifted his arms up to cover his head in mock defence. “Remember, it’s illegal to kill all future husbands. Especially when they’ve done nothing wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
> Short comments
> 
> Long comments
> 
> Questions
> 
> Constructive criticism
> 
> “<3” as extra kudos
> 
> Reader-reader interaction
> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments.


	4. More wine, Miss Awful?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Neither one us is drunk enough for this conversation." for KonoHana because... /drinking/ hahaha! (Request made by kairi-chan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though the fic's a Tumblr prompt, and should really be placed in 'Lost in translation,' as I wrote it as a small epilogue/extra scene to An Action-filled Afternoon, I chose to add another chapter here instead :).

Having finished their meal, they lay down on the blanket together, looking up at the starlit sky and simply enjoying each other's company.

Her head was resting on his shoulder and she leisurely played with the hem of his shirt as she told him about the different star constellations, pointing them out to him as she spoke, and he had rarely felt more relaxed. All the built-up anxiety from earlier was gone, and he found himself dozing off to the sound of her voice.

Until she sat up abruptly, swallowed hard, and turned to face him.

"You're not a Hyuuga!" she blurted out, and he blinked before raising an amused eyebrow.

"Um, no?" He had a feeling he knew where this was going but wanted to let her get it out herself.

"Oh, no. What is dad going to say—what is the clan going to say? I mean, I always knew I didn't want to marry within the clan. I hate all the pressure. But if they don't approve, they could cause a lot of trouble for us—I don't—"

Okay, time to break in, she was getting far too worked up over this.

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down," he hushed, and sat up too, taking her hands in his. "If this is about the name, you just keep yours. I really don't care, okay?" he grinned before his smile turned sheepish, and he felt a slight blush creep up on his cheeks. He wasn't exactly sure of how to proceed, but the conversation was up in the air and he had been thinking about this for months."And, um. Ah, I know we haven't discussed this, but, if we have any um, children?" he stammered out and swallowed to gather the courage to finish the sentence."Well, um, if you, ah, they can just take your name too. Really, I just want to marry you. Figured ages ago your crazy clan would be part of the deal," he finished and was rewarded with a giggle for the jab at the respectable Hyuuga clan.

Wow. That was awkward. It was worth it though, to see the smile blossom where a horrified expression had resided mere moments ago and a blush spread across her cheeks.

She didn't say anything, but she leaned in and gave him a gentle 'thank you' peck on the cheek, and with the crisis averted, he couldn't resist teasing her a little. "So, 'always knew I didn't want to marry within the clan,' and 'you hate the pressure,' huh? Should I take that as me just being a cheap ticket out, ey?" He asked, and his grin widened when she shot him an unimpressed glare and elbowed him in the side.

"Very funny, you know what I meant," she said, before smiling brightly at him. "You are too kind though. Oh, this really lifted a stone from my chest. So you'll move in with us then? My dad will be thrilled!"

He blinked.

Then he blinked again.

He had thought about this conversation for months, how could he have not foreseen this turn of events? His place might not be as huge as the main house of the Hyuuga compound, but it wasn't exactly something to be ashamed of either. Above all though, it had the added benefit of not being inhabited by a bunch of eerily serious clansmen who could literally see through walls at will, not to mention not housing his future father in law, who he was pretty sure hated his guts. "Ah, um. How…how about—"

"Your place? Oh, imagine what that would look like, the future clan leader of the Hyuuga clan not living on the premises? You were so understanding with the name, so I didn't think it would be a problem," she explained, and he choked on his spittle for a moment before catching something glinting in her eyes.

"Wait a minute, you didn't—you sly—" he grumbled and reached over to grab a new bottle of wine from the basket next to them, to the sound of her unrestrained laughter. She had played him right into her hands, wicked woman. "You know what, neither of us is anywhere near drunk enough for this conversation. More wine, Miss Awful?"


End file.
